Zaizoa
Zaizoa is Belial's Ultimate Belial Fusion Monster made by fusing Magatanothor and Zaigorg. Zaizoa is described as an "EX Strength" type. History Ultraman Geed Reboot Realizing the need to fully power up Kei's Sturm Organ, Belial as Arie become Zaizoa by fusing the Kaiju Capsules of Zaizoa and Magatanothor. Zaizoa then started wrecking havoc in the city of Tokyo. Laiha and Riku then transforms into Ultraman Zanki Neutral and Ultraman Geed Shining Mystic respectively. Geed and Zanki then delivers a series of ranged attacks at Zaizoa which only seem to annoy the Fusion Beast. Quick in his actions, Zaizoa quickly grabbed Zanki with his pincers and flinging him towards the ground. Seeing Zanki's fall, Geed decided to become offensive by transforming into Fire Leader and tried weakening the beast via thermal manipulation but Zaizoa quickly constricted Geed with his tentacles and electrocuting him painfully. Next, Zaizoa releases volcanic ashes to cloud the duo's visions, further weakening them by causing explosion sparks on their body before continiuously slashing them by burning him with his tentacles. Geed and Zanki's color timer begin to blink, Zanki then become his Wizard Form and tried to control the Fusion Beast but Belial quickly uses his telekinesis, blocking Zanki's powers. Realizing their time is almost up, Zanki and Geed combines their Ultraviolet Light and M87 Mebium Shot to finish off Zaizoa, Zaizoa quickly creates an aura of lava to be imprevious to the attack. Zaizoa then unleashed a powerful darkness shockwave at Geed and Zanki, and reverting them back to Laiha and Riku. Zaizoa then quickly destroy the surrounding town with his tentacles and pincers. Amused by how much Kei's Sturm Organ had greatly increased in power by absorbing the attacks, Zaizoa reverted back to Belial (Arie) and walked away from the scene. TBA Ultra Fight Geed In this mini-series, Zaizoa returns as one of the strongest summoned by Dark Seiba. Appearance Zaizoa takes the shape of a regular Belial Fusion Monster but more wider in size. Zaizoa's body is made up rocky armor, inherited from Zaigorg and Magatanothor. Zaizoa's head is outside down like Magatanothor but its has Eight Eyes that represents Hell/Emma. Zaizoa body has numerous and visible tentacles/tendrils, make it look very vile and extremely scarcely. Zaizoa has 4 tails but at the end of every tail is a pincer attached that is inherited from Magatanothor. Zaizoa also inherits Magatanothor's Maga Crystal that is attached to his head. Zaizoa has Belial's color timer in his chest and some Reiyonx Stripes that is inherited from Belial. Stats *'Weight': 75,000 tonnes *'Height': 65 meters *'Grip Strength': 180,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 360,000 tonnes Powers and Abilities *'Zaizoa Flare': Zaizoa combines Zaigorg's Hell Relieve and Magatanothor's Maga Darkness, and firing an extremely powerful purple darkness lightning ray from its chest. It's strongest attack. *'Zaizoa Aura': Zaizoa creates a pool of lava around himself before covering himself in an aura of hellfire to become imprevious to any form of attacks. **'Darkness Shockwave': Converts lava into darkness before launching a darkness lightning shockwave in order to electrocute his foes. *'Zaizoa Ash': Zaizoa can release volcanic ashes to cloud foes vision and confusing them. The volcanic ashes causing painful explosion sparks upon contact with his foes. *'Zaizoa Union': Zaizoa releases geysers of "darkness" liquid and lava from the ground to strike the opponent from a close distance. *'Enma Tentacles': Zaizoa possess tentacles that is cover in an aura of HellFire, Zaizoa can use it to capture and ensare his foes. Zaizoa can control them mentally. The tentacles burns his foes painfully upon contact. Zaizoa can also generate a powerful electric voltage, shocking constricted foes. Zaizoa utilizes the said tentacles in order to keep his foes at bay and pinning them down while causing havoc destruction to the surroudngs. This drains his foes energy as well. *'Enma Pincers': In addition to the tentacles, Zaizoa also possess pincers covered in an aura of hellfire to easily trounce down his opponent as an umbilical cord, used for carrying out surprise attacks. This pincers burns down his foes as well. The pincers can be use to deflect attacks. *'Armor': Zaizoa has a very thick armor and it makes him impervious to many form of physical attacks. Zaizoa excels in brute strength as well. Trivia *Credits to Solzen for the Kaiju's (Belial Fusion Monster) name, thanks! *Reasons for Fusion: TBA Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Belial Fusion Monsters Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Final Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Gatanothor Variants Category:Demons